Bidding for rescue
by Georgia-leigh
Summary: Summer finds herself helpless when she encounters a drunk Ryan. How will Seth react?
1. drink to disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters to do with The O.C. They are courtosy of the wonderful creator, Josh Schwartz.

**Bidding for rescue**

Chapter one – Drink to disaster

Summer stood outside Seth's bedroom door, encouraging herself, to go in.

'Just tell him, he's your boyfriend, he'll understand' she thought to herself.

Hazy images flickered in her mind. Was it her fault? Had she led him on? She cowardly backed away from the door and made for the stairs only to stop abruptly at the sight of Sandy.

'Oh, err... Hi Mr C. I was just…' Summer struggled to find a reason why she had been lurking outside Seth's door for 10 minutes.

'Hello summer, don't tell me you're playing hide and seek with Seth and captain oats again? Its ok I'll leave you to it, but I don't think outside the door is the sneakiest of places to hide.' Sandy chuckled to himself at the innocence of his son and his girlfriend as he continued along the hall.

She crept down the stairs, opting to take up Kirsten's offer of a bagel rather than admit all to Seth and undoubtedly ruin their relationship. But as she hit the bottom step, she sighted a familiar figure on the living room sofa. A muscled blonde-haired boy that last week she would have been happy to go join on the couch and play video games with. The same teenager wearing a wife beater and sweat pants made her shiver there on the spot in the 80 degree heat. This was the guy that most in Newport had grown to accept as a Cohen, the boyfriend of her best friend. Summer just didn't know what to feel about him – Scared, sick, angry, guilty. Feelings aside she knew she just couldn't be around Ryan and hurried out the house and into her car.

It was a week earlier when the orange county annual charity fashion show was being held at the cooper/Nickel mansion. Summer and Seth were escaping to the comfort of each other on the lounge sofa from the drama that was unfolding outside in which Julie had pushed one of the many Newport gold diggers into the pool.

'Cohen, I'm going to go look for coop, k.' she said once she had prized herself free of his hold.'

'I'd check by the bar.' Seth said, gesturing the downing of a shot with his hand and head pulled back.

Ignoring the dig at Marissa's past alcoholism, she wandered up the grand staircase.

Without knocking, she strolled into Marissa's bedroom, practically her second home, surprised to see Ryan sprawled across the bed, hair dishevelled, eyes marginally open and wearing just one shoe.

'Oh my god, Ryan, how much have you had to drink,' She exclaimed in a half worried, half annoyed tone. 'Its only 10:30, where's Marissa?

Ryan lifted his head whilst attempting to speak but flopped back down in the midst of gesturing towards the door. Summer edged towards him and removed the bordering on empty vodka bottle nestled by his face.

'Let me guess, you and Marissa had a fight.' She sighed as she placed herself on the bed without disturbing his laid out body.

'And you came up here to look for me?' The words seem to struggle out his mouth as he reached a hand out towards summer. She momentarily felt his palm skating up her thigh before she jumped up, disgusted by his inappropriateness.

'I'll get Cohen. He can take you home,' she said as she headed for the door but she was stopped instantly by Ryan lunging at her and grabbing on to her arm.

'No, don't leave me babe.'

She resisted his half hearted attempt at sitting her on the bed. 'Ok you're really out of it, you don't even call Coop, babe.' She tried to laugh but she could feel his fingers imbedded in her skin.

'I know you don't want Seth.' A creepy smile spread across his face and in a second he had spun her round hard so she was now lying on her back on the bed. Ryan's face was all she could see as he clambered on top of her struggling petite body. The stench of his breath chocked her and his legs intertwined with hers.

'Ryan, stop, please stop.' The plead was so weak, he didn't look up for his eyes were fixed on what his hands were doing. She felt so suffocated from being pinned down by his torso that she couldn't stop him reaching his hands up hr dress. Tears were pointless and her screams weren't heard over the music from the party. She put all her strength into one final scream for rescue but the attempt was muffled by his lips now caressing hers. He lifted his body slightly away giving Summer hope that she could break free but too soon was he lumped back on her now topless and prising her top from her stomach and breasts. When the pain was unbearable and as she felt herself drifting to a quite place within her mind she suddenly thought of Seth. With all the strength she could muster she clenched her teeth down as hard as she could into his shoulder. He immediately reeled back with pain and hit his head on the bedpost, looking up to see his captive fleeing out of sight.


	2. Oblivious

Thanks to all those who reviewed after the first chapter. There was an even like and dislike for this story so I've decided to carry on and just see what happens. Sorry for doing a storyline that isn't likely to happen but at least I grabbed your attention. Ryan's a nice guy really.

Chapter two - Oblivious

Content with only Princess Sparkle for company, Summer cocooned herself in pillows and blankets in front of 'The Valley' for the rest of the day. With the events of last night engulfing her mind she tried to distract herself with the fictional love affair of April and Rory, but to no avail. She lay in her cosy shell for hours replaying those moments before everything changed.

'If she'd just gone and gotten Marissa or Seth instead of staying with Ryan he wouldn't have done what he did. Not that it was his fault, he was drunk', she told herself. And that's how this scenario played in her mind, unintentionally placing the blame on herself.

After emerging from a shower that Summer stupidly believed would wash away all her troubles, the phone rang in her bedroom. Still dripping wet and wrapped in a towel she answered it without her usual routine of looking at the caller I.D first.

'Sum, it's me.' Seth's voice hit summer like a bullet to the heart. Fear now swarmed her body instead of the usual excitement and safety she felt when he called her.

''Hi'', her greeting so lost that she knew he'd know something was wrong. ''Um...I mean, Hey Seth. Sorry, ' just a bit emotional here. Lucia found out about Rory and April and now they've split up. It's so unjust.'' She said, upbeat, covering her turmoil with a Summer esq. comment.

'Bless, only you could be in pieces over 'The Valley'. You want me to come over and help you through this distressing storyline.' Seth mocked.

''That's ok, I'll cope. So what's up?'' Now more at ease realising he couldn't know about the party incident or he would have come out and said it already.

'Just wanted to talk to my favourite girl… But she's down stairs burning dinner, so I settled with you,'' he teased. 'Oh, but there is something Ryan's told me'' His voice taking on a more serious tone.

''He's told you! Look, Seth, he was drunk, it doesn't even matter.'' Panic clear in her words, she could feel her hands trembling as she nibbled frantically at her perfectly manicured nails. Summer braced herself for anger and shouting or worse…crying. But it didn't come.

''I know he was drunk, but he feels really guilty about it. He wants to apologise but he can't find her.''

''Her?''

''Yeah Marissa. I was calling to see if you'd seen her.''

Everything was normal. Ryan hadn't told Seth. Did Ryan even remember what he'd done? She thought to herself, trying to stop these new questions, new worries parading through her mind.

''Oh, No I haven't seen her. But she probably just doesn't want to be at home right now. She isn't getting on well with Caleb and her mum.''

''Ah well, I just assumed you'd be with her. Anyway stuff those two, how are you. You left without saying goodbye last night, '' he said, sounding hurt.

''Well I…'' Summer struggled to find an excuse for running out the house. If she ever found the courage to tell him about what happened it was not going to be over the phone. ''I just had to get home. I felt sick; too much to drink probably.'' She knew it was lame because he knew she wasn't a heavy drinker but he had no reason to question it.

''Well did you get my text last night?''

''No.''

''So check your phone. You might be able to sleep without saying goodnight but I like to express my feelings. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, Sum. Bye.''

''Bye'' she murmured as he hung up. She was thinking about her dilemma. When Seth was busy being himself it made her sure of their love and the strength of their relationship, hence she was sure shecouldn't tell him. He'd dump her and lose his brother and best mate in the process. She loved him too much to tell him. After convincing herself that she was doing it for Seth she turned on her mobile and read the flashing incoming message.

Sent: 14/10/04 11:41

Sender: Cohen

Message: Hey sweetie, hope ur ok. Know that I luv u. Sweet dreams x

A sense of security washed over Summer but was immediately followed by guilt. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door, self pity no longer an option.

Sorry the chapters our quite short but there needs to be quite a build up to Summer telling Seth. Hope you liked this one, please review.


	3. Fading

**Fading**

Summer stood in the doorway of Marissa's bedroom watching as her best friend flitted around to the blaring record. She admired how she was able to put her fight with Ryan to the back of her mind and just get lost in the music. Summer couldn't. Whenever she tried to drown her troubles in a feel-good song they always found their way to the surface of her mind. Ryan kept finding his way back.

'Oh, Hey Sum, didn't see you there,' she reached for the remote and lowered the volume as she settled onto her bed, ushering summer over. 'So what's up?'

Summer stood silent in the middle of the room, her eyes fixed on the bed.

'Hello? Earth to summer…. What's with you?' Marissa questioned.

Her words fell on deaf ears as Summer was completely immersed in another painful rerun of her ordeal that took place on that bed. Without lifting her head to meet Marissa's confused gaze, Summer attempted to explain her mistake, which she was so sure would indefinitely end their friendship right then. 'It's ….I've got… just….,' It was clearly a rare occurrence for her to be lost for words but sounds were struggling to leave her mouth. She felt a shaking throughout her body, as she continued to try to vocalise what was so clear in her mind. All she could hear now were the sounds in her flashback of her own whimpers and pleads that gave no relief from Ryan's weight on hers. Her breathing became deeper as her legs buckled under her panicking body that now lay shivering in a ball on the carpet. As real as the night before, all she could see was Ryans face, so close to her that she began struggling for breath. The suffocating feeling of his naked body on hers felt like suck a reality that she just let herself fade away until nothing was visible.


End file.
